The legend of leafenia
by GothicQueen23
Summary: It been six months after the was with the great tree. But Himeno is becoming depressed, she fears if she tells Hayate how she feels he will not feel the same. Will she become the princess of disaster? There is a woman in her dreams. Who is this woman how does she know so much about the leafe knight and leafenia?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 the story begins

It has been about six months after the war with the tree of renrir. Everything is back to normal. Sasame is with Takako, Mawata and Go have been together for about two months; Mayane and Kie like each other but have not tried to go out yet. Himeno and Hayate have not told each other how they feel about each other.

Himeno woken up in her bed feeling depressed. She didn't even want to get out of bed. Why is she feeling depressed? Everyone is happy. She knows she feels a little sad because she has not told Hayate how she feels about him. With each passing day the pain gets more and more.

Knock, knock, knock

Himeno looks at the door "who is it?" A voice behind the said "it is me Mawata. I need to ask you something if you don't mind." Himeno sits up on the bed then said "sure come on in Mawata." Mawata opens the door, walking to the bed, Mawata looks at Himeno making sure she can sit down on the bed with her Himeno. Himeno gave a look that said sure go head. Himeno looks at Mawata and said "so what's up?" "There two thing on my mind." "What's on your mind Mawata?" Mawata face had a sad but yet happy. " Go asked me on a date for the first time. I am scared I may do something wrong."

Himeno couldn't help but smile " Mawata Go is a very understanding." Before Himeno could say anything more Mawata said "most of all I am worried about you. You are not yourself Himeno." Himeno started to smile and said "see I am myself, see just tired that's all." Mawata knew Himeno was hinding her feels, but Mawata knew the truth. Mawata shake her head " Himeno you can hind your feelings from everyone, I know that look. Please Himeno don't go down that road. Tell Hayate how you feel." END OF HIMONE POV

Hayate POV

Hayate the knight of wind is at Leafenia sitting on the ground right next to a river. He had to go somewhere he could think. After the war with the great tree of frnrir, everything thing is good, but something are different like Himeno , she not herself. He can see it, she make's everyone thinks she is happy, but he can tell she is putting a fake smile on all the time, but why? What's making her sad? How can he make his pretear happy again?

Hayate looks to his right and see that Sasame the knight of sound was with him. Sasame looked at Hayate "what is on your mind Haytae?" Haytae looked down at the water and didn't say nothing. Sasame looked up at the sky "Haytae I know you are the oldest of us, and you think being the big brother you can do it by yourself. But telling someone it help's. If you don't tell someone it can make you go crazy from it." Haytae look at sesame then looks back at the water "it is Himeno something is wrong I can feel it and see it in her face."

Sasame put his hand on Hayate shoulder "then you should go ask Himeno what is wrong." Hayate give Sasame that look like yea right "you know Himeno as best as I do. She will just smile and say she is herself." " It will not hurt to ask Hayate and you can tell her how you feel about her. Hayate got on his feet looking at Sasame "how did you know about that?" Sasame had a look that said you are a dumb ass "I know you Hayate and two I seen you kiss her when we thought she was dead and I seen the way you look at her."

Hayate started to blush, how could he tell himeno he fall in love with her? Would she turn him drown? Could she love him, the way he love her? " Hayate you will not know unless you tell Himeno how you feel." Hayate looks at Sasame and walks away to go see Himeno. END OF HAYATE POV


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 Himeon plans

Himeno got up to get dressed, Mawata could tell Himeno was hurting inside and was not telling no one about it, why Mawata could see the pain is because Mawata was like that six's mouths ago. Mawata looked at Himeno "I 'am sorry I didn't mean to hurt or make you up set Himeno." Himeno stopped what she was doing and looked at Mawata and smiled at her "I am not hurt or upset with you Mawata, you are just being my sister and I thank you for caring." Mawata got off the bed and walked to the door, and then she looked at Himeno "please sisters go back to being yourself again." Then Mawata left the room.

Himeno thought to herself I 'am myself just a little depressed, but everyone gets like that time to time. She heard a knock on the door; she said to herself now what? So she goes to the door and opens it. Here a man was standing in front of her, with his dark blue hair and the nice blue eyes; it is Hayate her heart started to beat really fast. "What are you doing today Himeno?" Himeno was shocked he even asked her that. "Nothing that I know of, why?" Hayate couldn't help but to look at her eyes, he loves everything about her, but there was something about her eyes. "There is something I want to show you at leafenia. Will you come with me sometime today?" Himeno heart started to go even fast, she thought it would come out of her chest. "Sure Hayate I would love to. Would after lunch be ok?" Hayate blushed a little "yes after lunch would be great. I will come and get you later."

**Himeno pov**

Himeno got dressed for lunch the whole time she was wounding what is it that Hayate wanted to show her at leafenia? But ever it is she will soon find out. She got to the dinner room and there set her step-mother Nstsuse on her right side was her father Kaor, on the other side was her two step-sisters Mayune and Mawata. Himeno set next to Mayune even tho they didn't like each other in the past they have got better with each other, they do have they bad times.

"So Himeno what are you doing today?" asked her father, Himeno looked at her father "Hayate wants to show me something after lunch. After lunch that nothing, why?" Kaor put his head down "I just wanted to know if you would go with me after you get back to see your mother grave, today is her birthday." Himeno keep her tears back "yes father I will go with you anytime to see mother." Her father had a smile back on his face and back to himself again. Himeno can tell her father missed her mother, even tho he loved her step-mother, but you will never forget your first love. Himeno went up to her room to get ready to go with Hayate. In a way it feels like a date. She stopped herself, she said to herself don't be a dumb ass he does not care for her in that way.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 Hayate tells Himeno something

Hayate came to Himeno's room then took her outside and opened the road of light of leafenia. Himeno's heart was flying like a bird when Hayate held her hand, they went to leafenia, and she wondered why Hayate would bring her here. "Hayate why did you bring me here for anyway?" "there is a legend here and we think you should know what we know about it." Himeno wondered what legend it could be.

They walked to the other side of leafenia they came up to a gate, it was locked so they couldn't get in. "Hayate why is the gate locked?" Hayate looked down "we don't know why it is licked. It has been locked for as long as we can remember." Himeno looked at the gate and seen a sign that said only a pure heart can pass. The pure of heart will know the truth "Hayate I understand the sign, but who is the pure of heart and the truth? Truth to what?"

Hayate looked at Himeno and said "There is a story to leafenia and about how we were born, but we know very little so we guess what he sign means is that the pure of heart will find out about everything." Himeno looked back at the sign "we must find this pure of heart" Hayate moved closer to Himeno "we think we did find the pure of heart" Himeno turned to Hayate with a shocked expression "who!?" Hayate pulled a strand of Himeno's hair back behind her ear while gently touching her cheek then whispers in her ear "you Himeno" Himeno blushes and gasps "me, why me?" Hayate blushes and puts his head down to hide his blushing face from Himeno " You are the legendary white pretear, you come as pure of heart that we know of Himeno." Himeno looked at the door "if you guys are right what must I do to open it?" Hayate looked at the door to "we are not sure yet, but will you help us?"

Himeno looks at Hayate with a smile "yes I will, o sorry Hayate it's my mother's birthday today and I am going with dad to her grave to see her." Hayate yells to Himeno as she jogs away "ok we can talk tomorrow." Himeno stops and looks back at Hayate "that is a play Hayate."

**Himeno POV**

Himeno and her father went to the grave yard to see her mother. Himeno is wearing a nice black dress, her father is wearing a nice tuxedo. They walked to her mother's grave and kneed down to pray. Kaor (Himeno's father) bowed his head and gently spoke "I can't believe she has been dead this long. I miss her very much." Himeno sadly looked at Kaor "I know dad I miss her very much to." Kaor stood with a sad serious face and looked at Himeno "not that I don't love your step mother it just feels like there is still something missing in my heart and it will not heal."

Himeno knew how her father felt. Himeno raises her head to look at Kaor "dad no one thinks you don't love Natsuse I know what u mean." Kaor looked at Himeno and smiled "I love you Himeno." Himeno stands and hugs Kaor "I love you to dad." Kaor puts a kiss on his dead wife's grave "happy birthday sweetheart." Kaor started to leave then stopped and looked back at Himeno "are you coming?" Himeno sadly looks down at her mother's grave "no I am staying for a bit longer." Then Kaor left the grave yard.

Himeno sadly knees down to her mother's grave "what should I do mom? I love him so much but I am scared about how he will feel and the story I am pure of heart. Please mom help me I am so lost." Himeno gave a kiss to her mother's gravestone "happy birthday mother." When Himeno was about to leave the wind blew and she heard a mysterious woman's voice in her ear said "soon Himeno Awayuki you will find out the truth about everything very soon." Himeno looked everywhere and there was no one, Himeno walked back home to get ready for bed. Himeno started drifting asleep and the same mysterious woman's voice said "Himeno if you want to know the truth u must come to me."


	4. Chapter 4

Sorry took me a long time to write this had a lot of things going on. Sorry if the chapter is short working on to story at the sametime

Chapter 4 The mysterious woman

Himeno fall asleep, she started to dream, she looked around and she knew she seen this place before. Then it hit her it is Leafenia, how could she forget, Leafenia is so beautiful the trees, water, grass and everything. It is so peaceful there no one would want to leave. But why is she dreaming about it?

Himeno started walking then she hears a most beautiful voice like a angel, when Himeno looked to her right. She see a woman right next to a tree getting something out of it. The woman looks so beautiful, her hair is like silk the color is platinum blonde that goes all the way to her waist that flows in the wind. Her eyes are unique nothing like Himeno ever seen before. They have three colors it goes dark-blue, light-blue, and the last color is mercury, then inside her pupil of her eye has a dress is white long silk form fitting, with a cut in the materal from her knees down to reveal her cream white skin color legs. Also with cut materal starting from the shoulders to the elbows that are laced cris cross togother with shy-blue silk strings. The rest of the materal on the arms drop down to the ground blowing in the neckline of the dress has the signs of the seven leafe knight (wind, sound, light, fire, ice, water, plants). At the waistline of the dress is a sky-blue silk belt with a bright white and black ying-yang sign in the middle. She wears laced light shy-blue boots high-heels that go up to her knee caps.

Himeno didn't know what to say, all the woman did was smile at Himeno, "hello Himeno Awayuki". Himeno walked a little closer "how do you know my name?" The woman touch Himeno face "I know alot about you, your mother died when you were very young and today her birthday, your father got married to your step mother Natsuse. You are the legendary white pretear. O yea you are in love with the knight of wind Hayate". Himeno steped back and looked up "how do you know that? Whats your name? Who are you?" The woman looked up at the tree "Himeno I know a lot of things, and I go by many names, but you can call me Akari which means light- brightness".

Himeno sit on the ground, woundering is Akari good or bad? Should Himeno trust her or not? It was like Akari read Himeno mind "now it up to you to trust me, that is for you to make for yourself". Himeno looks up at Akari with the look of she does not know what to do. When Akari seen that face she got down on her knees in front of Himeno. "Himeno I bring you here because you are becoming depressed, sad, lost, and so many others, if you don't stop you are going to become princess of disaster".

Himeno couldn't believe it, Takako was back to herself. "Yes Takako was the princess of disaster. But Fenrir is tring to work on your emotions Himeno". Himeno still didn't understand, what was the differents between princess of disaster and Feniri? Himeno was lost, this cant be. Akari let out a big breath then she hugged Himeno. When Akari hugged her it feels like sun light and with a lot of love. Himeno looked at Akari "is princess of disaster and Feniri the same person"?

Akari let go of Himeno and walked to the river right next to the tree. When Akari looked at the water, she looked sad. "Himeno I know it is hard to understand right now. But what I can tell you, princess of disaster is a pretear that went to the dark side. Fenrir is the emotion of the pretear has as hated, loneliness, angry, despair, and darkness as much with the light. It like ying-yang, you cant have the one with out the other. But to much of darkness or light it can destroy".

Himeno woke up in her room. For a min she thought it had to be a dream. But her feeling said it was real. What should she do? Should she tell the leafe knights? And what did she mean it can destroy? Destory what or who?


End file.
